Revenge from the Past
by Pagrashtak
Summary: What if Beryl had a son who survived? Let's find out... Rated for language. Updated with a disclaimer, silly me....


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not Own Sailor Moon; SM is a wonderful creation from the mind of Naoko Takeuchi. I only write for the joy that is brings me, and I hope that others will enjoy it as well.

SAILOR MOON:

Revenge From the Past

The Beginning

Jacob Reed walked through the streets of Tokyo, his mind wandered aimlessly as the throngs of people passed. Suddenly, he spotted a blonde haired young woman, her slender formed walked down the street with a slightly older man, but his mind wasn't fixed on that. Something about the young woman stuck out in his mind. He memorized her face, with it's sapphire blue eyes, and the hair done up in an Odango style, flowing down to just past her knees. He knew that once he thought about it, he could figure out how he recognized her.

Later that night, when he returned to his apartment, he thought back on the young woman he had seen. Deep within the recesses of his mind, a memory began to return to him. Suddenly he was overcome with anger toward this blonde, yet he couldn't fathom why. But Lavos knew, he had always remembered that woman, but he had withdrawn into himself shortly after his mother's death. That was how Jacob had come about, his mind producing a new consciousness to ensure survival. Of course Jacob couldn't recall his former self's life, instead living the life created for him before Lavos withdrew.

_Sailor Moon, I found you again. I will repay you for killing my mother._ Lavos smiled to himself from deep within Jacob's mind, knowing he could finally begin his preparations for defeating his old nemesis. As he plotted, Jacob took a shower and prepared for bed.

*********

Usagi happily clung to Mamoru's arm as they walked down the crowded mall strip. Her thoughts of the yummy cakes and ice cream her fiancée promised to buy her suddenly interrupted. "Hey, Mamo-chan, did something feel odd a second ago?"

Mamoru looked down at Usagi and frowned, "No, why do you ask, Usako?"

Serena frowned for a moment, "Oh, probably nothing." At that moment they walked passed a store selling a variety of plush animals and candies. "Ohhh,," Usagi's mouth fell open and she began to drool ever so slightly as she spotted a jumbo Sailor Moon doll holding aloft a moon scepter replica, complete with a candy Imperium Silver Crystal, "can I have that, Mamo-chan?" She continued to rant about how it was the coolest doll she had ever seen as she dragged her reluctant fiancée into the store. Mamoru sighed as he took out his wallet and handed over his check card to the cashier, asking for one of the Jumbo Sailor Moon dolls.

Of course, Rei wasn't surprised when Usagi walked up to the Hino Temple dragging along her newly acquired candy and doll. "Gee, Meatball-head," Rei started into her usual teasing almost immediately, "I wonder why you wanted something like that? I know it's not because of your ego," Rei said, rather sarcastically. She let a smile play across her face when Usagi scowled and seethed with anger.

Clenching her fists at her side, her face skewed with anger, Usagi let Rei have a piece of her mind, "I'll have you know that this was a gift from my darling Mamo-chan. He bought it to prove his love for me," she brought her arm over her right breast, to help make her point more obvious, "his one and only princess." The statement might have carried a bit more of a sting if Usagi hadn't managed to drop the moon scepter as she raised her hand, causing the candy ball that represented the Imperium Crystal to break into pieces.

Staring down, Usagi's face lost all expression of anger. Her eyes began to well up as Rei commented about the weather looking like it was about to rain. Sliding to the ground on her knees, her feet sticking out to either side, she began to wail over her lost candy. "Mamo-chan bought me that with love and I broke it." Tears sprang out from her eyes as she let out a deafening wail, "Now he'll probably call off the wedding when he hears I klutzed out and dropped it."

"Chill out, Usagi," Minako's voice rang out from the temple's door, "Mamoru's seen you klutz out on all kinds of things, and I doubt the broken candy will be a big deal." She walked out to meet Rei and Usagi, her long blonde hair billowing in the gentle breeze.

Usagi sniffled as she calmed down, "Yeah," snuffle, "I guess you're right."

"Of course she's right," Rei chimed in, setting her broom aside, "Now get up and come inside, everyone else is already here." Wiping tears from her eyes, Usagi got up off the ground, scooped her doll and the now crystal-less scepter up and walked inside the temple.

*********

Lavos' mind went into overdrive as he thought of the best way to seek his revenge. For now he decided that Jacob should not be aware of his presence. Oh sure, his dreams may be disturbed for a while, but he would easily dismiss them. Lavos found his mind wandering back to the time of his mothers demise.

*********

Three Years Earlier:

Queen Beryl had been campaigning the take over of Earth for several months now, her generals always being thwarted by Sailor Moon and her scouts. Lavos couldn't count the number of Youma, or the amount of energy that had been expended in the long war. As he walked down the frozen halls of his home, he heard a shout that he recognized from gazing into his mother's crystal ball. Sailor Moon had penetrated the sanctity of his home, surely now Queen Beryl would defeat her and restore Queen Metallia to full power. Filled with hope he rushed towards the Throne room.

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock he received then. A single red rose was flying through the air at incredible speeds, burying the stem into his mother's chest. Anger swelled in him as Beryl disappeared from the room, not even taking notice of him. He followed Sailor Moon to the surface, hoping for a good opportunity to strike her down, when Beryl re-appeared. What ensued was sure to be the end of Sailor Moon, for now that Queen Metallia had joined with Beryl, she would be unstoppable. Or at least, Lavos thought she would be. How Sailor Moon had managed to bring her friends back for help, he never could figure out. The fact remained, however, that Lavos saw his mother crumble to ashes in front of his eyes.

Being raised by an evil mother, Lavos threw his human emotions aside as he strolled onto the fresh battle grounds and gathered the ashes of his mother, and Queen Metallia. Using a bit of energy he had siphoned from a previous attack, he fused the ashes into a small black stone, which he then fashioned into a necklace. In that way, he had saved the essence of his mother, and Queen Metallia. With luck, he could use the essences therein to store, and then tap energy for his own use.

It wasn't until he reached his bedchambers that he allowed his emotions to truly flow, and he cried himself to sleep, vowing revenge on Sailor Moon. His dreams were troubled, for his unconscious ran ideas all night, in the morning, he had decided. Staging a bank robbery with the help of a controlled human, Lavos set up a trust fund under the name Jacob Reed.


End file.
